1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for storing data in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded systems for control and regulation are referred to in general as control devices in automotive electronics. Conventional control devices known from the existing art are as a rule equipped with a RAM or ROM memory device, but for the purpose of a possible change of configuration are usually equipped with an electrically erasable and programmable memory, a so-called EEPROM, designated a flash memory.
As a representative example of this type of system, European Patent EP 0694840 B1 discloses a motor vehicle control device that has a microcomputer having an electrically erasable and programmable memory. In the electrically erasable and programmable memory, a corresponding bit pattern is stored on at least one memory location for storing information. The entry to the memory location is monitored during operation. If the memory location is recognized as defective, a different memory location of the electrically erasable and programmable memory is selected for the storing of the information. The monitoring of the memory location is based on the fact that for the information at least one redundantly designed bit pattern is permissible, and that means are present that compare the memory content of the memory location with the permissible bit patterns.
If the memory content of the memory location for the storing of the information does not agree with one of the permissible bit patterns, the memory location is recognized as defective.